The present invention relates to a reclamation apparatus for repeatedly using old molding sand used in making molds.
Molding sand is used repeatedly from the standpoint of economy, etc. However, molding sand which has been used previously includes hardened and burned binding material, facing agent, etc., as well as finely divided sand caused by thermal shock and the like and to reuse such sand, it is necessary to remove these inclusions.
Molding sand reclamation methods which have heretofore been used mostly consist of directing a jet of air against old sand or mechanically turning old sand in a stream of air and then attracting the air so as to remove the dust or finely divided particles by means of a cyclone or the like. However, the known apparatus for performing the methods are disadvantageous in that their principal parts are subject to heavy wear due to sand, thus requiring frequent replacement of their component parts.